Addicted
by blueRAYE13
Summary: A night with Natasha and Loki. I own nothing.


So this was an experiment I did. Didn't turn out as bad as I thought. Still think it sucks, but eh well.

Line-Line-Line-Line-Line

The redhead let her body move slowly forward to the dark haired green eyed Demi-God in front of her. Her body swinging in time and moving to the music that described their relationship. As one of SHIELDs best agents and Avenger she should hate the man she was moving towards, but he was like a drug. An addicting drug, that she needed constantly. Even in sleep, he was there, dark smirk, bright green eyes keeping her captive. She was caught by him, her brain wanting to run, to hate him. Her body, on the other hand, was a traitorous thing, making her beg. This dark male was the only being in the world that could make her blush, beg, even submit. She had fought it, god had she fought it. It took it's toll, every look from him, every slight touch, made her loose breath and a fire built in her body, each and every time.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Her hand ran across his back, breathing in his ear every word. He smirked pulling her forward, facing him, she was eyeing him from under thick lashes. "And yet, my dear, you are not running" he grinned pinning her to the wall she was suddenly against, his lips grazed her neck ever so lightly.

_It's like I can't breath_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

He shared her same torment, his every thought was now about her, he could scarce bring himself to attack her anymore, his dreams were haunted by her. Addicted might be a little of an understatement.

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head_

_Are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

Her right leg was now wrapped around his waist, the music saying everything they couldn't say aloud. "Loki, please" the begging began when his tortuous teasing began "I'm afraid, Agent Romanov, it will take a little more than that" he breathed in her ear, his breath cold against her flushed skin "I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it, Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it, I'll handle it, quit it, Just one more time, Then that's it, Just a little bit more to get me through this, I'm hooked on you,I need a fix, I can't take it, Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it, I'll handle it, quit it, Just one more time, Then that's it, Just a little bit more to get me through this" she whispered, barely audible. She felt his smirk grow against her neck "I believe you said that last time as well, my dear" he bit her neck making her arch towards him "Forgive my uncreative thinking, I don't think well under these conditions. Please, god, Loki, please!" she pleaded wiggling against the grip he had on her hands, holding them above her head tightly.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

But still, in the morning, they would return to the positions assigned to them in life. She would return to Stark Tower and the Avengers, along with SHEILD, and attempt to stop and capture him. He would go back to commanding idiots, causing mayhem for laughs, occasionally capturing her, or another Avenger if she was unavailable, because he can. Until the sun rose into the New York sky, Agent Natasha Romanov obeyed Loki Laufeyson/Odinson, all she needed was a collar. "You could always be my Queen, Natasha" he spoke as she put her clothing back on "You could always join the Avengers" she retorted, the same comments made each time, and on occasion, in battle. Loki scoffed "Oh, yes. I'm sure your Hawk would love that" Natasha faced him "I don't see Clint that way, Loki" running her hands over his now leather covered chest "Until later, Natasha""Until later, Loki". Natasha would never admit to anybody that Loki made her feel safe, beautiful, loved, wanted, needed, everything that he would never admit she made him feel. Neither would admit that each time they contemplated the offer the other had given.

~3 BLACKFROST 3~

I'll admit, I was worried that this would end up in super suckville! It's only in minor suckville! I'll also admit, this was a total experiment with this pair, I got the idea on a trip in Maine. I just saw Natasha slowly walking towards Loki, with this song playing. One more thing to admit, it was during said trip and said weird vision that I realized 'holy flying fluco's! (Cake to anybody who gets that without using google or youtube) These two work really fudging well!' and that was the actual thought. Review please! They make me bake more rainbow cake for the Hetalia guys I keep locked in my closet.

HREKuma- Speaking of, you let Canada and America go to Niagara falls, why?

Me- Niagara Falls Canada, Holy Rome Kuma, Canada. Plus the rainbow bridge WAS built as a symbol of 'friendship' between the two countries.

HREKuma-...that actually explains everything. Review and she might let others out.

Me- Doubtful! Don't give them hope! Laters! ~3~


End file.
